The Warrior
by Torax Outlaw
Summary: A love story between two complex characters, Torax is a freelance mercernary and Valenius is a highly skilled assassin sent out to request his services and hopefully induct him into the guild. Please review it, and tell me what you think. Thanks.


In memory of the loves that men and women have lost o'er the years that have come to pass

The Warrior

Chapter 1

As he stared across the lake, he had come to realize what he'd lost. Since the death of his family, and the destruction of his home, his past was dead to him. He learnt the hard way about trusting anyone but himself. He softly sighed and lay back on the grass, and began to wonder about the years of his life that had come to pass. After the loss of his family, he spent his life stealing and killing to make living. A twig broke behind him, snapping him out of thought. He picked up his sword and whirled round to catch his watcher, only to be caught out himself with a knife just pricking the skin of his neck, drawing blood.

"I heard you were good, but you're not that good! But they didn't say much about you being cute" Laughing, the stranger stepped from the shadows of the trees, revealing pearl white teeth, hidden behind a set of rose red lips.

(This was the first thing that he noticed, as most men would miss the face and stare straight at her cleavage, in some cases if he's one of those great looking men and you've got a flat chest you've got no chance, sorry. Perhaps if you are one of those men and you're reading this then good luck in ever getting hitched. Trust me I should know because I wrote this book, during my quiet hours at three in the morning, anyway I'm wasting time, I need to finish where I left off.)

"I heard you coming from a mile off, you're louder than a person belching in a quiet church"

She giggled softly and sheathed her knife, and as he slowly sheathed his sword, she held out her hand. He rubbed his neck and wiped the blood on his shirt.

"Valenius, and you are?"

He gently kissed her hand and looked into her blue eyes, he knew he'd get lost if looked any longer, so he looked away.

"I'm a mercenary known as the Warrior, but you can call me Torax. How did you know I was here?"

She smiled, "What I do for a living allows me to know where everyone is"

"And what is it you do for a living?"

"You're such a nosey little man, aren't you? And I'm the one supposed to be asking the questions, not you. Now shut up, and listen carefully, you speak when your spoken to. Understand?"

"Yeah, I understand"

"Do you want to know why I'm here?"

The question was a genuine one but she puzzled him more, "Yeah, I want to know why you are here" As he replied to her question, he felt himself yearning to get to know her better. this was a dangerous task in itself. For such a young, inquisitive, naive, beautiful lady, she had deadly written all over her.

"That's a good little boy, you're a fast learner. Now I'm here because my boss would like to hire a man of your talents. I'll say one thing for the old fool, he pays well, but he doesn't hire idiots. He has a certain talent for making time-wasters disappear"

"I will meet your boss, listen to his proposal, think about for a night and then let you know if I agree to it. Does that meet your list of requirements?"

"Yes, it does you silly man. Now come along, the castle is a seven day journey from here. Is there anything you want to grab before we leave?"

He hadn't really thought about it to be honest, he'd have to pack up his camp, collect a sum of money that someone owes him and retrieve his horse, Falinor. So he replied as plainly as he could. "I have a few errands to deal with, then we can leave to meet you employer."

"I hope you don't mind but can I tag along?"

"I thought you'd ask that and I don't have any quarrels with you, I have seen you use that knife well enough a while ago." He instinctively rubbed his neck, she sighed, leant over and kissed the cut. With a smile, she said "Is that better? Is the big baby going to alright now mummy's kissed the boo boo?"

He couldn't help but laugh at the sarcastic remark that Valenius had so wittingly come up with. He could reply "Yes mummy, my boo boo will be better now"

She was looking at him with a thoughtful eye. It was a look that said 'He's mine, any woman touches him, she's dead'. He had to admire her for the little time they spent together, so far she had a great personality. But that was just a disguise for the deadliness she hid, as he would come to find out. It was nearly noon, and he hadn't eaten so he suggested that they go to the pub to grab something to eat, and he could collect the debt that he was owed at the same time. As they walked through the town of Theo, Valenius slid her arm through Torax's and they looked like any normal couple as they walked towards The Rochester. Now here was a pub where all kinds of people met, girls looking for fun, young men looking for kicks, old militia men remenisced about the good old days and the battles they fought. The meals were excellent, a nice meat pie washed down with a pint of local Dragon ale for just a guild, that was cheap compared to some places on this forsaken hell hole of a planet called Dragonara. As they entered the pub, Torax got Valenuis seated and he proceeded his way to the landlady Gertie.

Gertie and Torax go back a long way, as that they are best friends, and they regularly used each others services. He wanted food and ale, she required a debt collector, so they came to an agreement, if he collected the debts that she was owed he'd get free food and ale. Tonight would be a night he would never forget, they caught each others eye, and they both went behind the bar.

"Hello Gertie, how are you my darling?"

"Don't you hello Gertie me. Where the hell have you been for the past few weeks?"

"I had to go recollect myself and my senses. I'm back now but only for tonight I'm leaving with a special lady. I got to go meet her boss, apparantly, I'm valuable."

"I know you too well, and that you'll be wanting two pints of ale and two of my best pies. Am I correct?"

"How did you guess that Gert?"

"Cause I'm a bloody mindreader. I got a tab that needs collecting, you get that and I'll sort you out. Oh and another thing, don't let your special lady get you into any trouble or she'll have me to deal with. Now I'll point him out and let you know how much he owes me. Get what I want and you get what you want."

"That's fine Gert, let's get collecting then, babe"

With a wink and a smile he disappeared into the crowd of punters, a short time later, Gert pointed out a small, fat man eating a pie. "50 Guilds!" Torax nodded, and tapped the man.

"What do yer want? I'm eatin' naw buggar off!"

"You owe Gertie 50 Guilds, pay up or your out the door!"

"Hey I know you, your that Torax fella, wanted fer murder of a friend of mine!"

"I was framed, and the local militia let me go, now are you gonna pay up or not!"

"No, I won't pay up, you little bastard. I'm going to finish my pie then I'm leaving"

Laughing, Torax punched the man in the face, and knocked him out cold, he then rifled through the man's pockets and found a bag of money. He counted out fifty Guilds, put the money back where he found it, picked him up, threw him out the door, picked up the half eaten pie and placed it carefully on the man's chest. As Torax walked back in, a cheer broke out from the punters, he just smiled and nodded modestly. He walked back over to where Valenius was sitting, she smiled at him.

"Impressive, for a mercenary you seem well known"

"Darling, you have no idea why they love me in Theo!"

Valenius leaned in and kissed him on the lips, then pulled back, "I have no idea why I just did that, but we've spent time together for almost a week now, I think you have won my heart." He looked into her eyes and he knew he was slowly falling for her, he hated to admit it but his heart and soul were crying for her, and his brain was screaming 'No, don't do it, she'll kill you in the blink of an eye'. I smiled, cupped her chin in my hand, then spoke softly to her, "I'm just stepping outside, I'll be back in a while Val, don't you miss me while I'm gone."

He stepped outside, and took a stroll to the grave's of his family, his mum, his dad, his twin brother, and most importantly, his wife. He looked at her grave and collapsed onto his knees, today should have been their second anniversary, but alas it werent meant to be. Someone out there never wanted him to be happy, his mind wandered back two years into the past, when enemy militia attacked the village, killing most of the townsfolk swiftly before the militia could mobilise. By the time they did, his parents home was burnt to the ground and his family slaughtered like animals, when he saw this he ran to his home, to protect his wife and future son or daughter she carried. As he reached their home, she was being pulled out of the house screaming by her hair. He ran towards them.

The soldier saw him and shouted "ONE MORE STEP, AND THE BITCH GET'S IT!" He stopped and stared, fists clenched, so he replied "The militia will be here soon, then you'll be sorry"

The soldier laughed "So be it, but we'll add one more to the corpse wagon before we go" He slit her throat, and Torax screamed, running at the group of soldiers with his bare fists. He broke the first soldiers jaw, knocking him out cold, grabbed his sword and then turned to the other four. "So, who's next" The four soldiers went for him at once, Torax dodged the second soldier, bringing his blade to meet his heart, killing him. He swung his blade round and hit the third soldier in the neck, lobbing his head into a nearby bush. The fourth soldier and Torax clased head on, the soldier thrust his sword into Torax's arm and Torax thrust his sword into the soldiers stomach, they both collapsed, one dead and he knew that wound would kill him. He turned to the unconcious soldier and thrust his sword into his skull, he left the sword where it was and turned to his dead wife.

He kissed her lips and closed her eyes, then fled to the forest where he blacked out, only to wakeup in The Rochester under Gert's care. Gert has been his close friend ever since that fateful day in Theo. As he shook himself from his dark thoughts he knew his future was with Valenius, the girl that nearly killed him a week ago, but now they had declared their love for each other. They stared at each other for a while other before deciding that they should move on and meet the person that had requested Torax's presence, he had no idea what Valenius was getting him into. The only job that Torax ever had was as a Freelance Mercenary, so this would be a step in the right direction to becoming an Assassin.


End file.
